A popular feature of many tissue cartons is pop-up dispensing of single tissues. The tissues within the carton (often referred to as a "tissue clip") are interfolded such that as one tissue is dispensed through the opening in the top of the carton, the next interfolded tissue within the clip is partially dispensed. The carton opening is such that it constricts the tissue to hold it in this partially dispensed position for subsequent easy removal. While pop-up dispensing is very convenient, sometimes the next tissue does not make it through the dispensing opening, either because of a missed interfold within the clip or because of "fallback". Fallback occurs when the tissue stack within the carton is depleted to a point where the remaining tissues are too far below the dispensing opening to sufficiently adhere to the preceding tissue to be partially carried through the dispensing opening with the preceding tissue. The user must then reach into the carton and pull the tissues out individually, which is inconvenient.
Therefore there is a need for a means for preventing fallback of the tissues within the clip as the tissues within the carton are depleted.